Huggy and Daizy's big Case of the Vanishing Widget
by EvonaTheGoldenPuppyHusky
Summary: Huggy: Daizy, I don't like you either, but I don't hate you, why do you hate me though, that did I ever do to you. I always thought you were a beautiful person, My MISTAKE! But they need to work together and only they together can stop any EvilNightMaster


**Chapter 1 Huggy's Secret Admire**

**A ****Wow Wow Wubbzy/Yin Yang Yo**** Love/ Mystery Story**

**Huggy ****the Gentle, Kind, Curious, Sweet, Kind-Hearted, Sassy, Classy, Loving, and Caring little light-blue bear creature is about to find out someone who is closest to her has a deep dark secret and that someone is going to turn some of her friends against her and try to destroy them all and is working for an Evil **_**Night Master**_** and that **_**Night Master**_** is working for an even bigger **_**Night Master**_**.**

"**Alright kids we're going to a night club and on Vacation for a few days so we left you a baby-sitter." said Master Yo**

"**And don't tie her up like last time." Walden yelled from in his room while spraying on some colon. **

"**Oh we will." said Huggy with singsong. **

"**What did you say?" **

"**We won't." she said again with singsong just nervousness.**

**Walden, Christine, their mother, and Widget gave her a skeptical look. **

"**Um ok, we're inviting Daizy, D.J., Cassie Jr., Skip, Sara, and L.J. the 3****rd" **

_**Cassie Jr. **_**was Yin and Yang's cousin, she looked exactly like Yin except she wore boy clothes along with a bandana on her head and Nike shoes with light brown fur with blue highlights.**

**Skip was L.J and D.J's brother, he has long ears like Eve (from first story) and is a very light brown color. He wears a green and red plaid shirt with platinum green shorts and a blue bandana worn backwards around his neck.**

"**L.J. the third is D.J.'s older brother of D.J. and Skip. He has a big crush on Huggy, and he also likes Sara Jr. But Daizy is in love with him, and is jealous whenever Huggy or **_**any other girl**_** gets near him.**

**And Daizy hates Huggy's guts. She is jealous of Huggy because L.J. has a bigger crush on her. And she thinks Huggy is a so called **_**"Man thief"**_**. **

"**Oh. I can't wait for Lance Jr. the 3****rd**** to come over."**

"**Well I wonder why? brother Buggy interrupted. **

"**None of your business we're very close friends and-**

"**Freaks" Buggy interrupted again.**

"**Mom he's taunting me again."**

"**Buggy, stop harassing your sister," she said**

"**Besides we all know she likes him more than her own family." His mom said with a wink.**

**Huggy sat there ignoring everyone and everything with a sigh writing things into her Diary.**

"**Well the baby-sitter is here and the other kids, bye kids. And be nice to your baby-sitter." Said Walden as he and his date Christine the orange Fox with long brown hair and a short purple dress with purple high heels along with Master Yo and his date the pretzel Lady(Coop's mom).**

"**Not Madam Zabinga."**

"**Yes Madam Zabinga." replied Walden.**

"**Not Madam Zabinga!" said Earl and Wubbzy **

"**Yes Madam- I'll whoop your little ass and it'll look like a square apple when I'm done."**

"**But Walden, Earl said it too."**

"**Yeah I did, What you gonna do old man?'"**

**Everyone turns an stares at Earl and Walden. **

"**OOOHHH u gonna get it." Huggy said in singsong**

"**Um I'm sorry. Mr. Walden I um didn't mean it."**

**Walden stands there glaring at him with a pure genuine leather belt slashing it together with an evil glare and smirk.**

"**I think I'm going to enjoy this." said Walden devilishly.**

"**Whoop him whoop him whoop him whip him whip him!!" all the kids chanted**

"**Whip him, whip him, whip… him… whip hi..? Widget said continuously yet slowly when Walden glared at her.**

"**Ok just get out of here before it's too late." "Bye kids." Widget says going up stairs and vanishes with out a word or trace.**

"_**That**_**…was **_**weird**_**." "Tell me about it." said Yin and Yang.**

**Madam Zabinga steps in letting all the children listed earlier out of her pink and purple ballet limousine into the house. Plus Yin and Yang come over and greet Huggy, Buggy, Earl, and Wubbzy.**

**A few seconds after all the children run into the four story mansion, the last kid walking into the house slowly (not in slow motion if that's what you're thinking) was L.J. the 3****rd****.**

**Huggy let a big wide grin sweep over her face as he walked over towards her, and boy was he happy to see her too. And as he came to a stop he lifted his stunner shades and winked at her.**

"**Hi Huggy. nice to see you like every time we meet huh? Want to play hide and seek with us?" he said calmly but with coolness. **

**He was wearing a platinum purple shirt with platinum blue jeans and he was a puppy-fox creature with a fox tail and light-green eyes like his mother.**

"**Oh…Yeah hi, **_**I DO**_**…I mean it is huh? Um I'd love to L.J. **_**if **_**you are **_**my**_** partner." She said batting her eyes at him getting closer to him. **

"**Um yeah, heh yeah sure." He said confused and nervous looking into her eyes'.**

"**Oh hi L.J. nice to see you. Mmmhmm I like the outfit it makes you look like a delicious piece of chocolate wrapped in purple and blue taffy." Daizy said licking her lips, and touching his chin with the tip of her finger.**

**Huggy was hot. L.J. stood there staring at her for a second and backing away slowly towards the other boys Wubbzy, Buggy, and Earl. Then Daizy turns and glares at Huggy as she does the same.**

"**Listen, floozy, I understand that you like him but…" she said as she whispered in her ear, "I like him too. And we both know who's prettier, and has a better chance at winning his heart don't we? Hmmm?" she said as she stood up off her knees.**

**Huggy began to frown and wrinkle her nose at Daizy. "I don't like you either, but I don't hate you. Why do you hate me though, what did I **_**ever**_** do to you? I always thought you were a beautiful person. My mistake…" Huggy stopped as she looked up at Madam Zebinga and dropped her jaw. Daizy just sticks her nose in the air and turns her head away with folded arms.**

"**Ah my little Hugg-kins and Daizy-poo. why aren't you playing with your friends? It's ballet time then. Wondervall!!" she said as she twirled around. **

"**Huggy, CODE: "LOCK BABY-SITTER AWAY". said Wubbzy as he ran back and forth waving his hands.**

"**I'll get the rope." Said Yang. "And I'll get the duck tape. MWAhhahahaha!" said Yin with an evil cackle.**

"**Excuse me?" said Madam Zebinga nervously. As Daizy and Huggy, Yin, Yang, Wubbzy, L.J. and D.J. surrounded her and then jumped her and tied her up and put duck-tape on her mouth and then threw her in the closet basement and they all left after they locked the door.**

**Then Huggy snaps her fingers. "Where's Skip and Cassie Jr. Yin?" **

"**I thought they were playing with your brother Buggy, and Earl Huggy. Oh great they're gone too?" said Yin. **

"**We can't lose our cousin, Master Yo would kill us Yin." Yang panicked **

"**Lavender Lollipops, Sara my twin sister, did you see where they vanished?" asked Daizy with a worried look.**

"**I don't know sis." said Sara Jr. Sara Jr. was Daizy twin except she is much nicer than Daizy.**

"**Oh no, where did Widget go?" said Wubbzy gasping for breath running around Walden's house looking for clues.**

"**Hey why did they leave Madam Zebinga with us if Widget was already here?"**

"**Widget's a drunkie, she's **_**DUI**_** barely ever caught sober." said L.J. "And I saw her go upstairs a little earlier and flew off in the Wubb-Mobile (she turned it into the Wubb-Copter) she had a few of Walden's chemicals and the Woo-Foo Book of Forbidden Evil too…Oh shoot, she probably took them with her! And she probably brainwashed them into being evil henchmen for her evil plot to destroy us all!! Gasp…Gasp." Then everyone stares at him and begins laughing they butts off. **

"**That's silly, yet ridiculous L.J. use your brains more often God gave em' too you for a reason. Now let's follow Widget and ask her if she's seen them and why is she reading a stupid forbidden evil book." said Daizy with a scoff. **

"**Maybe he's right Daizy, he is smart after all." "Thanks Wubbzy."**

**Then Huggy raises her finger, "Alright, Yin, Yang, Daizy, Sara Jr., D.J., Wubbzy, and L.J., let's go solve us a mystery!!!!" said Huggy.**

"**LET"S GO!!!!" they all say as they grab their coats and spy gear, then Huggy opened Walden's garage and pulled out his All Over Rover and a kid-sized sports car an rode off towards Widget's tool shop.**

**2 B Continued… XD**


End file.
